The present invention relates to a storage trunk for a truck. More particularly, the invention relates to a two-compartment storage trunk for a truck that provides enhanced accessibility to the inside of the trunk.
Pickup truck cross bed tool/storage boxes have been in use for many years in various shapes, sizes and materials. In general, all have a common design feature which allows the user to access the contents of the box from the top by standing at the side or climbing into the bed of the vehicle. Because of the design nature of these cross bed boxes, contents are often difficult to access because the user must reach over the higher sides of the cross bed box or climb into the rear of the vehicle to reach contents. Several prior art trunks for pickup trucks are explained below.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,771 to Ingerson et al. discloses a trunk for pickup trucks having a horizontally slidable panel across the top of the trunk. The storage space of the trunk is not partitioned thus creating a disorganized mix of large and small items.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,121,959 to King disclose a slide mount for moving a trunk to the rear of the vehicle within the bed of a pickup truck. In order to slide the trunk to the rear, the storage area of the bed should be completely cleared.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,299,722 to Cheney discloses a trunk having a rectangular box and a lower lid hinged on the box. An upper lid is hinged on the lower lid. The space between the lower lid and the upper lid may be used for storing slim items.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,439,150 to Trahms discloses a trunk having a box covered with pivotable top parts to allow access into the box. The user should reach through the top parts to access contents in the box.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,484,092 to Cheney discloses a trunk having a first larger storage compartment and a second smaller storage compartment that is positioned inside the first compartment.
The present invention contrives to provide a trunk for pickup truck that implements effective portioning of storage space and superior accessibility from positions convenient to the user.
Therefore, an object of the invention is to provide a two-compartment trunk in which the upper compartment is movable on the lower compartment to allow easy access into both compartments.
Another object of the invention is to provide a mechanism for stable and smooth movement of the upper compartment.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a trunk that maximizes storage space in the upper compartment.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a trunk that has accessibility to contents of the upper compartment from either side of the vehicle.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a trunk that has accessibility to the lower compartment without bending over the upper compartment.
To achieve the above-described objects, the invention provides a sliding tray trunk for a vehicle that comprises a lower storage box, an upper storage box slidably attached on top of the storage box, and a stop device to limit sliding of the upper storage box on the lower storage box to a predetermined distance.
The lower storage box has a substantially rectangular shape, and has a front wall, a rear wall, two side walls, a bottom wall, and a top wall. The top wall has an opening to allow access into the lower storage box, and two rails on which the upper storage box can slide.
The two rails protrude upward from the top wall and extend parallel with the front wall and the rear wall.
A plurality of wheels are rotatably attached on each of the rails, and the upper storage box slides by rotation of the wheels. Each of the plurality of wheels comprises a shaft rotatably attached on one of the rails, and a plastic ring surrounding the shaft and fixed to the shaft. Preferably, the wheels are impregnated with grease.
The upper storage box has a substantially rectangular shape and comprises a front wall, a rear wall, two side walls, a bottom wall, and a cover. The cover is pivotally attached to the rear wall of the upper storage box. The bottom wall of the upper storage box comprises two recesses for receiving the wheels of the lower storage box. Each of the recesses comprises a horizontal wall that contacts the wheels such that the wheels can roll on the horizontal wall when the upper storage box slides, a vertical wall that extends downward from the horizontal wall, and a horizontal flange that extends horizontally from the vertical wall toward the rail.
Each of the recesses further comprises a vertical flange that extends downward from the horizontal wall, and is oppositely positioned with the vertical wall such that each of the recesses substantially surrounds the wheels.
One or more gas-operated springs are installed between the cover and the side walls of the upper storage box to facilitate opening and closing of the cover.
The cover comprises a tool tray that is pivotally attached under the cover. The tool tray pivots downward when the cover is opened, and remains horizontal during the full travel range of the cover between the closed and open positions.
The cover further comprises reinforcements, and the tool tray is positioned between the reinforcements.
The stop device of the sliding tray trunk includes two spring-loaded handles positioned on the side walls of the upper storage box, snap protrusions, a link connecting the handles and the snap protrusions, and recesses provided in one of the rails of the lower storage box for receiving the snap protrusions. Grasping one of the handles lifts the snap protrusions out of the recesses so that the upper storage box can slide on the rails, and releasing the handle makes the snap protrusions snap into the recesses when the snap protrusions are aligned with the recesses.
The recesses are positioned at the center of the rail and at predetermined distances from the center of the rail. Therefore, the upper storage box stops sliding at the center of the rail or at the predetermined distances from the center.
To ensure safety related to the sliding operation of the upper storage box, the stop device further includes a first protrusion fixed at the bottom wall of the upper storage box near the front wall of the upper storage box, a first stop fixed at the top wall of the lower storage box near the front wall of the lower storage box, a second protrusion fixed at the bottom wall of the upper storage box near the rear wall of the upper storage box, and a second stop fixed at the top wall of the lower storage box near the rear wall of the lower storage box, in the manner that the sliding of the upper storage box is blocked when the first protrusion abuts the first stop, or the second protrusion abuts the second stop allowing the upper storage box to be slid in either direction with a positive safety stop limiting travel.
The cover of the upper storage box has a top plate and two side plates connected with the top plate. When the cover is closed, the side plates are positioned near ends of the rails, and block sliding of the upper storage box.
The front wall of the upper storage box has a pin, and the cover of the upper storage box has a latch engaging with the pin so that the cover of the upper storage box can be locked to and unlocked from the upper storage box.
The advantages of the present invention are numerous in that: (1) the user can access into the upper storage box outside the bed of the truck; (2) use of the space inside the upper storage box is maximized; (3) the user can access into the lower storage box without climbing onto the bed; (4) although the user will still need to bend over the side of the vehicle to access the contents of the lower box but he/she will not have to reach over the lip or side of the upper storage box because it has been pushed away; and (5) the user can access into the trunk at either side of the truck.
Although the present invention is briefly summarized, the fuller understanding of the invention can be obtained by the following drawings, detailed description and appended claims.